


Счастье живёт в зазеркалье

by alllegory



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: Счастье здесь, конечно, стоит копейки, но всегда на одну больше, чем есть у Сайко.
Kudos: 1





	1. Счастье живёт в зазеркалье

Сайко не любит перемены — она невзлюбила их ещё с исчезновением из её жизни отца — поэтому смотрит настороженно. Но: дом как дом, комната как комната, одиночество как одиночество. Обычная смена локаций — нет ничего такого, к чему Сайко не сможет привыкнуть.

Она и привыкает: к новым декорациям, к старому жёлтому свету фонаря за окном, заменяющему солнечные лучи, к шуму четырёх будильников по утрам, которые Йонебаяши с успехом учится игнорировать уже на третий день, к чтению книг по вечерам и ненавязчивой заботе, к развешанным на стенах новым ружьям. Из последних сначала расстреливают отчуждённость Сайко, а позже — Ширагина и Маман.

Ничего личного, знаете, просто если на стене висит ружьё, то оно должно выстрелить.

Ничего личного, знаете, просто трагедии сейчас в моде.

Сайко никто не обещал ни семьи, ни того, что всё будет хорошо, Сайко вообще никто никогда ничего не обещал, но она всё равно чувствует себя обманутой.

Потому что Гинши — сизый, серый, неправильно-мёртвый. Потому что у Маман температура минус двести семьдесят три градуса по Цельсию и выскобленное от всего светлого нутро. Потому что Муччанко исчезает из дома. Потому что по Урие идут трещины.

Потому что — Господи, слышишь? — так нельзя.

Сайко не снятся кошмары; только мутное зазеркалье воспоминаний. Через размытость пробивается тёплый оранжевый цвет и острозубая улыбка, запах кофе с имбирём, неразборчивые голоса и нелепо наряженная ёлка. Всего пара шагов вперёд — и счастье будет греть ладони: оно здесь вообще стоит копейки. Правда, всегда на одну больше, чем есть у Сайко.

Тусклые монеты плавятся в руках, и Сайко каждый раз бессильно разжимает пальцы; монеты теряются в преломлённо-кривом фонтане, покрывают дно уже двойным слоем. Если за них не получается ничего купить, значит пусть они послужат наивной гарантией возвращения в этот сон снова.

Эти сны — злые шутки подсознания, фантомное ощущение надежды на что-то лучшее, Атлантида, которая поднимается ради Сайко со дна, а потом — в очередной раз тонет обратно.

Сайко почти задыхается, но думает, что лучше так, чем видеть каждую ночь мёртвые глаза Гинши или Маман.

Сайко почти задыхается и ей хочется выть от безысходности в пустой комнате, но стены слишком тонкие. А Урие всё-таки беспокоить не хочется.

Урие, который пытается ей помочь; Урие, который совершенно не умеет о ком-нибудь заботиться. Его поддержка — это что-то вроде протянутого спасательного круга, только Сайко не тонет: вокруг на сотни километров нет ни капли воды.

Но Сайко благодарна и этому, ведь больше у неё нет ничего.

Сайко восстанавливается, собирает себя по частям, без шрамов — никто не заметит, уже не замечают, внутри вместо стального стержня — тёрн, прокалывающий кожу, стоит только Сайко позволить себе на секунду опустить плечи. Йонебаяши слишком дорого обошлась слабость в прошлом.

И слишком дорого может обойтись для новых членов Отряда Qs. Цзинь Ли Сяо, Хигемару Тоума, Шинсанпей Аура. Сайко перекатывает имена на языке кислой конфетой, щурит разноцветные глаза и держится слегка отстранённо.

Сайко просто радуется, что у каждого из куинксов есть семья. Потому что становиться Хайсе для этих детей она не хочет.

Дом в это время снова расцветает улыбками и шумными возгласами. Сайко думает, что это к лучшему: дом больше не напоминает склеп для двух мертвецов.

Мертвецы, правда, остаются.


	2. Здесь звёзды видно даже днём

Сайко двадцать лет. Сайко поправляет подушку под головой, устраиваясь поудобнее, и говорит Ширагину, чтобы новую звезду на потолке он наклеил чуть-чуть правее. Нет, не сюда, и не сюда тоже, и нет, нет, нет.

Сайко ни в коем случае не мстит за то, что сегодня её разбудили просто непозволительно рано, и вовсе не ведёт себя как ребёнок. Разве что чуть-чуть, ровно настолько, насколько нужно передвинуть одну звезду вправо.

— И нет, нет, нет, как же ты не понимаешь, Ширагин, здесь она не смотрится тоже, — Сайко тщательно разглаживает фиолетовый фантик от конфеты и думает, что Ширазу с ней на желание играть и проиграть три раза из трёх никто не заставлял. И быть таким наивным тоже.

И будить её в семь часов утра, знаете ли, тоже.

Сайко кусает изнутри щёку, чтобы не засмеяться, окончательно решает, что всё-таки она определённо мстит, и осторожно тянется за телефоном. Не сказать, что камера на нём хорошая, но не запечатлеть лицо Ширагина в момент ещё одного «Правее!» просто невозможно.

Злополучную звезду Гинши всё-таки наклеивает сам, уже не вслушиваясь в указания Сайко. Сайко не обижается — её устраивал и самый первый вариант — и тянет Гинши на кухню, потому что последнюю конфету она доела две минуты назад, а остальные находятся на самой высокой полке.

Где-то в подреберье в это время мерно пульсирует тепло, колет кончики пальцев. Рот растягивается в улыбке, потому что Ширазу наивный, конечно, но не до такой же степени, чтобы не знать, что в чём-чём, а в играх Йонебаяши не уступит никому; потому что когда Сайко загадала желание, звёзды он достал из нижнего ящика тумбы; потому что Ширагин всё заранее знал, помнил о сказанных мимолётом словах.

Сайко шепчет тихое «спасибо». Сайко чувствует себя — наконец-то — дома.

В доме Сайко пахнет чаем и карамелью, а на потолке светятся наклеенные звёзды, закручиваясь, свиваясь в яркую полосу галактики. Сайко бы хотелось верить, что в этом придуманном мире Ширагин в полном порядке, но сказки она больше не любит.

Отучили.


	3. Прошлое не изменить

Сайко просыпается от ощущения падения, смотрит на практически пустой потолок — в самом углу тусклым отсветом монет в фонтане выделяется пятно с острыми отклеивающимися концами: оно последнее и вряд ли продержится до утра.

Звёзды отделяются и осыпаются, галактики на потолке — верные как Хатико, не дождавшись своего создателя — умирают вслед за ним. Наверное, так и должно быть по законам мироздания; наверное, хотелось, чтобы всё продержалось дольше.

И вряд ли это о звёздах; скорее — совсем не о них.

Йонебаяши хранит их точно так же, как и воспоминания; прячет высохшим золотым гербарием между страниц любимой сенён-манги, герои которой выживают раз за разом невероятным образом, и помятого журнала о мотоциклах, найденного как-то под кроватью в окружении жёлто-зелёных фантиков. Сайко не ест такие конфеты и не особо разбирается в машинах; замечания об её аккуратности значительно потеряли бы свой процент убедительности, если бы их ещё было кому говорить.

Урие уже достаточно того, что она не плачет и не запирается в комнате; и, пожалуй, почти забавно, что теперь у её состояния позиции выше, чем у абсолютного порядка, а не наоборот, как раньше. За это «как раньше» они отдали бы всё, если быть искренними до вывернутых рёбер, но отдавать нечего.

Тоору слишком давно не была в доме, остальные куинксы не скажут ничего в упрёк. Они хорошие и яркие, в каждом из них жизни больше, чем у Йонебаяши и Куки; а ещё — смешные в своих попытках сближения: дарят светильник с режимом ночного неба, мол, Сайко-семпай, у вас ведь звёзд практически не осталось, и мы подумали, что вам понравится.

Не то, чтобы они хорошо подумали; не то, чтобы Сайко не нравится.

Просто Сайко больно, подождите, пожалуйста, когда-нибудь перестанет. Она не забирает эту чёртову лампу к себе, глупо отшучивается и оставляет в гостиной — планетарий в одной комнате, небо, достигшее своего потолка.

Звёзды рассыпаются колючим маревом впервые, когда они устраивают игровой турнир; времяпрепровождение, которое должно сближать не хуже пройденных вместе битв; проверенные старые традиции в новом составе и новом антураже. Хигемару болтает ногами, улыбается привычно широко и нагло, предлагает сыграть на желание, например, на поход в кондитерскую или что угодно ещё, в руках у него — чёрный джойстик и уже упущенная победа. Слышит он в ответ одно ехидное: «Нет, цени моё благородство».

Сайко больше ни с кем не играет на желания.

(У вас нет и шанса, если только вы не оживший Ширазу Гинши).

Йонебаяши Сайко просыпается от ощущения падения, смотрит на практически пустой потолок. Она знает, как подобные пробуждения объясняет наука — спасибо, Муччан, но от этого не легче. Одинокая звёздочка, та, которую Гинши клеил последней и на своё усмотрение, грустно ей подмигивает.

Сайко просыпается — и жаль.

Жаль, что наука никак не объясняет то, что падение на этом не прекращается.


End file.
